


Bad Touch

by ashangel101010



Series: Just Like That Bluebird [2]
Category: Chaotic (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Kaz deserves what he gets, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "I Need Your Touch" story. Inga is like a true queen; she expects respect and will not tolerate bravados from her opponents. Unfortunately, KidChaor did not know this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Touch

Bad Touch

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- The Heroine by Unwoman

*

            Inga is accustom to dealing with people’s misconceptions of her. Most would presume that she’s so freaking muscular and tall because she’s crazy into bodybuilding. They also presume that she must be some kind of Czech supermodel. But the most erroneous deduction that people make is that she’s nothing but some stuck-up ice queen with a frozen heart.

She isn’t into bodybuilding; she is actually a mixed martial artist and a semi-professional Bandy (which is a mixture of football, field hockey, and ice hockey) player on Earth. She isn’t a Czech supermodel; she is actually from Sweden and happens to have inherited her father’s impeccable bone structure and height. Finally, she is not some Emma Frost of Scandinavia; she just happens to have a decent poker face to hide her boiling emotions. She can be quite temperamental when someone acts like a jackass to her. Like with KidChaor.

During their first match together, KidChaor was actually well-behaved. Granted, he seemed a bit fluster, but she knew it was because he found her attractive and she was used to that. After she defeated him, he seemed quite sullen but didn’t make some sarcastic, sexist remark like most male players tend to do. Instead, he slinked off to lick his wounds. She promptly forgot about the match and him until the day that KidChaor challenged her to a rematch.

During the re-match, KidChaor wasn’t boorish, but he acted like he already won the match before it even began. He wasn’t a flustering mess of hormones like before; instead, he was hideously arrogant almost like Klaybourne. After he won the match, he even had the gall to say, _“Sorry, Inga, but if you can’t stand the heat, then don’t battle an UnderWorlder!”_

She nearly punched the gawky player in the mouth for that comment but decided to preserve her dignity and leave. Of course, she did tell him how much she despises him before going. She abhors cockiness in people, especially in KidChaor who only won because of his weird, new Creatures.

She decided to hang out at the PortCourt and watch matches to cool off. She doesn’t want to waste her thoughts on the UnderWorld dork anymore. About two hours after the re-match, she received a call from M’arrillianaire. She used to perceive him as a man made of ice, but, after a match with him, he did perhaps the most chivalrous thing that anyone has done for her. He kneeled before her feet like a lowly servant before a queen and kissed her hand. She realized that there was more than meets the eye with him, so she whimsically granted him a favor.

She thought he was going to ask her for a scan or perhaps to gather intelligence on a player. Instead, he talks about how an annoying pest named KidChaor needed to be knocked off his high horse. She agreed immediately to his request and even promised to deliver his peculiar message. To her, nothing is sweeter than putting a fool in his place.

*

She waits until KidChaor finishes his last match of the day. She actually watched the match and almost cheered at SamShady for getting the upper hand and defeating the spiteful runt. Right now, KidChaor looks like someone with zero self-worth. It’s delicious; it’s refreshing. His best friend is scolding him; she could have never picked a more perfect moment than this. She walks up to the pair and punches KidChaor in the gut. When he doubles over, she whispers M’arrillianaire’s message into his ear.

“M’arrillianaire wonders if you can sing as well as your Fear Valley doppelgänger.” KidChaor looks up at her like she has stripped him of his defenses. She sneers and walks away from the frightened boy. She wants to spit in his face but decides to not kick the boy while he’s down quite literally. She’s not like KidChaor; she has dignity like a true queen.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- For those of you who don’t know about Inga, she’s one of the players that Kaz defeated in season three’s “Loser’s Circle” episode. Like M’arrillianaire, I found her quite fascinating. Also, she actually got a line and I found her line to be funny. She is by far the tallest player I’ve seen on the show; normally, it’s the guys that get crazy amount of height. I made her Swedish because I was looking up some fairly popular sports in Sweden; judging by her outfit, I would say she’s used to a lot of movement which is why I made her a mixed martial artist, and then I made her a Bandy player because the sport sounded cool. 
> 
> This was meant to be short because I wasn’t going to do much with her in this story. In my later stories, I might do more with her. I believe I have one more planned one-shot for this story in the works. After that, I don’t know what I’ll do. Maybe continue it through one-shots rather than tackling on a full series. I already got enough stories that I should be updating, but I don’t have the time or energy to do so.


End file.
